


Drag Me to Hell

by FailureCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Supernatural) on Human Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Telepathic Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureCloud/pseuds/FailureCloud
Summary: Crowley meet Brandi and learns about her Supernatural seeing eyes





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda my first REAL fanfiction that I've published. I DO NOT have a beta reader, but I try to check for mistakes 3 times over. (And yes i realized I spelled Abaddons name wrong the first few chapters!) I want to make it clear that Crowley is gonna be a real bastard, and hes Gemma send Brandi through a rollercoaster of torture and comfort before things start to get better. (Dang that human blood addiction! Got him feeling all those emotions and shit!) Rated M for lots of reasons will try to put warnings before triggering stuff, but really if you're triggered by any of the tags, probs best just to not read it. Youve been warned!
> 
> P.s. if any of yall are from Hayward WI please dont take offense! I myself am from WI and I wanted the setting to be believable since SPN takes place in the midwest. I'm sure Hayward is a lovely place!

"Damn you idiots!" Crowley growled holding his neck in pain, before haphazardly snapping himself to safety. 

      
     He stumbled back into a pile of garbage. He had managed to get only a few miles away from the Winchester brothers before his power exhausted him. Abaddon had unwittingly saved his life from that mountain on two legs. 

 

     Sam had done something to him though. Over the course of those 8 hours he had started to change. Unwanted emotions bubbled to the surface, and even though he had just escaped he had a nasty craving for human blood already. Crowley blamed his lack of power and weakened state on the reliance of blood.

 

     Right now though he needed to rally at least some of his followers, and heal for a fight with Abbadon soon. For now he would have to settle for the rundown motel across the street. 

 

Several months later

“I’m telling you Sammy this town has a serious werewolf problem!” Dean argued with his brother.

 

     Sam flipped through the pages of info he had gathered. “Says here they have regular predator problems towards the colder months, with regular cougar sightings as well. Should we really be wasting our time on a cougar attack?” He said furrowing his brows at the little bit of information he had missed that proved it was werewolves and not a cougar.

 

“No harm in checking it out Sam, plus maybe I’ll catch myself my own cougar if you know what I mean" Dean replied back winking and nudging his brother. Sammy could only groan at his brothers innuendo.

 

“Welcome to Hayward Wisconsin.” Sam absently read out when they entered the town. It was mid November and already several feet of snow covered the ground. There was a chill in the air, only 20 degrees outside. Sam hated hunting in the cold. It made everything more dangerous. Getting lost or injured in negative temperatures had been a death sentence for a few hunters before.

 

“Just quick in and out ok Dean?” Sam said.

 

“Sure Sammy anything you want.” Dean replied sarcastically. His brother always worried too much. Unbeknownst to the brothers they were being followed.

 

     Crowley chuckled and watched. Across the street the brothers checked into a crappy bar/motel combo. It was only 2:30 pm. Of course this would be Dean’s go to. Cheap rooms, cheap beer, and cheap women. The town was a shithole in his opinion. Dreary. The whole town going nowhere. He'd already made several deals to corrupt police officers and drug junkies. 10 years all the drugs, sex, money and power they wanted. Honestly it didn’t surprise him with there only being 2600 people in the whole of the town. Not like he didn't enjoy making deals anyways. More souls for Hell was never a bad thing. 

 

     Several minutes later the boys came outside wearing their ridiculous “FBI" getups. It wasn’t until they had driven away to investigate that he went to the bar. 

 

_Good Knights huh? So good nights and shitty days is what you get in this town? _Crowley scoffed at the bars name as he walked in. He sat down in a corner booth that had low lighting. He still looked like shit. He was still messed up from that damn blood ritual Sam had attempted on him.__

____

 

     A brunette looking bimbo with too much makeup and shorts too short for the weather walked over to him.

 

“What can I get you?” she huffed. Guess he looked like normal human trash to her in his current state. 

 

“Bottle of 101 and a glass.” He grumbled out, wanting her gone. 

 

“Sure you can afford that?” She snidely replied. “Gonna be..” she trailed off as Crowley slapped several hundred onto the table. He put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together leaning closer to her.

 

“Is that enough to get you to shut the hell up and leave me alone?” Crowley said threateningly. She gulped and nodded taking the money and running to the register before returning with his alcohol. With his new blood addiction he had taken to drinking more heavily. It was his only respite when he couldn’t get his fix, even though alcohol barely did a thing for him at all, being a demon and everything. 

 

     101 Turkey whiskey was the cheapest most powerful thing he could find that did anything to him. Actually got him the human equivalent of “tipsy". He had been sitting nursing the bottle for quite a few hours. It was now 8 pm and more patrons were making their way in. Of course Jack and Jill had also made their way back after being gone all day hunting. Crowley sipped his glass, watching them as they sat at the main bar. Dean ordered the house burger and Sammy something a bit more healthy. They sat for a few hours drinking. 

 

     Crowley noticed the brunette pointing his way and whispering to what seemed to be the owner of the bar before getting her things and quitting her shift. He saw the owner eye him for a few seconds before returning to bartending. 

 

     It wasn’t until half an hour later when Crowley heard an intoxicated Dean whistle, that his attention was drawn to the bar. Apparently the new shift bartender had arrived and Dean thought she was a looker. Deciding the boys were probably too intoxicated to notice him he made his way to the bar and sat down. The bartender walked over to him, and Squirrel definitely was not wrong about this one. 

 

     Looking at her, she definitely didn’t belong in this place or town. She was short, with a curvy but athletic build. Her shirt cut perfectly to show off her breasts and various tattoos, in an attempt to make more tips. She had a slim face, with light platinum blonde hair with what looked like pastel blue from washing out. Her roots showed that blond wasn't her natural color. She seemed to know a bit more about makeup than the other waitress as hers was impeccably done her lipstick emphasizing her plump lips. What caught his attention the most though were her eyes. A light blue almost grey, and barely noticeable golden flecks. In all she was stunning. But she was staring at him oddly, with a fear in her eyes. 

 

She cleared her throat. “What can I get you sir.” She said meekly. 

   
    Not what he was expecting from someone who looked like they didn’t give a shit about anyone or anything.

 

“Your best Scotch on the rocks…” he trailed off inquiring about her name.

 

“Brandi" She said quickly.

 

“Your best Scotch on the rocks please Brandi" Crowley purred at her. 

 

     Fumbling with the glass and bottle she set it in front of him before quickly pouring herself 6 shots of Jameson and downing them in succession. She served the Winchesters a few more drinks, putting up with Dean’s advances well. She avoided Crowley like the plague though, only serving him when necessary and taking shots after every time. Crowley growled in frustration. 

 

What the hell is wrong with this bartender? He asked himself. He watched as she slipped into the back room. An argument could be heard between her and her boss, before she finally stomped out.

 

“Fuck you Jake I’m quitting!” She yelled behind her shoulder flipping off her boss as she grabbed her things and left, but not before eyeing Crowley wearily.

 

     Crowley could hear Dean grumble as he watched what he thought was his late night entertainment go out the door. They got up to chase after her. You could hear Dean swear as the girls car tires squealed out of the parking lot. 

 

_Fuck that place! Fuck Jake! Fuck this town, and all the drunk idiots in it! _Brandi thought to herself.__

____

 

     How she had ended up in this ass backwards town she would never know. Probably lack of money for gas, or fix her shitty car that had broken down just outside of town not even 2 years ago. She had crossed the border to the US from Canada looking to road trip. She had always meant to go back home, but life didn't work out that way. With no money and not a legal citizen,  her…current? Boss Jake had offered her a job, and a room above his bar for dirt cheap.

 

“SHIT!” She yelled to herself. She needed to apologize asap to Jake. 

 

     She wasn’t usually the type to suck a cock for forgiveness, but Jake wasn’t half bad looking. He had that tall dark lumberjack thing going on, he was probably 8 years her senior, and had a sexy dad bod. She had slept with him a few times in the past both drunk and sober, and he wasn’t half bad.  
     

     She was so deep in thought she didn’t notice an animal chasing a deer across the road, hitting the beast head on. The impact wasn’t bad. Whatever she had hit had died immediately, she had a little whiplash and a small cut on her forehead from the window shield breaking, and a few small scrapes on her arms but otherwise ok. She slammed on her breaks, freaking out. She was fairly drunk. One of those fucking black eyed things had been in the bar…except his eyes had been red, so she had drank her self into a sense of safeness. No one believed her anyways when she said she saw things, at least the alcohol was a more believable excuse. 

 

     She stumbled around her car door and the hood of her car to see what she had hit. She was about to scream when she was tackled by something. It was clawing at her and growling, and God its breath. It stank of rotten meat and blood. She gagged. 

 

“Get off her teen wolf!” she heard a familiar voice demand.

 

     She hadn’t noticed the black 67 impala that had come to a screech behind her. With the animal on top of her distracted she finally got a good look at it. It looked vaguely human, but grossly morphed and hairy. Its hands rough and ending in dangerously sharp claws. 

 

     Was this a werewolf? Did such things exist?  
It sure would fucking explain a lot Brandi thought to herself.

 

"Now I’ll give you till the count of three to get off this nice girl before I blow your head off with a silver bullet asshat.” Dean said cockily. But before anything could be done the werewolf had exploded.

 

“What. The. FUCK!!!” Brandi screamed. She started freaking out at that point. She was covered in blood and guts and it had gotten in her mouth. Unable to control her stomach she leaned over and threw up.

 

“Hello boys.” A gravely voice said as the man from the bar earlier stepped out of the shadows. Quickly Brandi stood up. Removing pieces of hair, skin and brains from her body while gagging.

 

“Crowley!” Dean and Sam said in unison taking on a defensive stance.

 

Brandi interrupted. “Wait you know…this…this..THING?!” She said a bit hysterically.

 

“Hmm now isnt that rude to say to the man who just cleaned you up?” Crowley said as he snapped his fingers instantly cleaning her of the blood and guts. She started hyperventilating.

 

“What the hell do you want Crowley.” Sam demanded.

 

“Well you see Moose, after your little stunt in the church you got me hooked on a rather nasty habit. I’m just here for payback. Abbadon has taken over hell thanks to you idiots keeping from my throne.” He scowled. 

 

Brandi was listening in getting more and more confused.  
“Hell? Abbadon? Like as in Demons? You’re a demon?” she asked catching on a few seconds too slow.

 

“I’m not just any old demon kitten, I’m the bloody king of Hell!” He said smugly.

 

“So is that why you have red eyes? Because you're a demon?” Brandi asked a bit hysterical. She was having a hard time accepting that supernatural beings like demons existed. 

 

     Crowley froze. Sam and Dean looked at Crowley questioningly. He was acting weird. Not even a blink of the eye and Crowley was face to face with Brandi.  
He roughly took her face in his hand. He was drilling holes into her with his eyes. 

 

“I never showed you my eyes Love, so how do you know about them?” He exuded danger and authority in his question.

 

“Crowley let her go shes not involv..” Sam was cut off when he flew back into the impala.

 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled running over to his concussed brother.

 

Brandi quivered in fear under Crowley's hold. “I..I’ve seen others like you before..and others different from you. Like that..werewolf? Men and women with black eyes. People with horrible inhuman faces, s..some not even human at all.” She stuttered out quickly, falling over her words. 

 

     Crowley looked at her closer than before. He could see fear, but she was tired, and not just from lack of sleep. He could see the dark circles hiding under her makeup. The years and sleepless nights taking their toll. 

 

     She had injured herself in the crash, her bloody forehead smeared with the rest of her makeup. Her clothes were ripped from being attacked by the were. Instantly Crowley summoned a wraith, a shapeshifter and his lovely loyal hellhound Juliet to his side. Brandi jumped and screamed. Her worst fears were coming true. She had actually gone fucking crazy, and now she was seeing even more terrifying things than before.

 

“Calm yourself love, they won't hurt you they work for me.” Crowley said in her ear walking to stand behind her. He had his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. “Now tell daddy Crowley what you see" He said in a husky voice. 

 

     He was getting excited. She had a great gift, and if she could see every supernatural out there he could take her and train her to identify them. It would make his job so much easier. Not to mention the smell of her blood was driving him nuts. He hadn’t injected himself for a couple of days. He had been turned into a fucking junkie.

 

“S..s..some sort of huge dog…a…a I don’t know its eyes are white almost glowing, its face seems blurry like its constantly changing or something, and...and jesus fucking christ I don’t know what that last thing is…its face…its horrible” She stuttered out again. She was losing her sanity, and Crowley was giddy. She felt his hands tighten on her shoulders. 

 

“Well boys I had planned to get rid of you once and for all, but you led me to a very important and interesting asset, and I need to secure it.” Crowley said to Dean talking over Brandi. She was lost in her mind anyways. She wanted a smoke or ten and enough alcohol to blackout a horse. And this guy was dangerous. She didn’t hear what this Crowley guy had said, until she felt her stomach turning and she was in a vastly different place then she was just seconds ago.


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley lays down ground rules for Brandi

“Its not permanent but its away from those…" Crowley said tossing his angel blade on the nearby hotel end table.  He was cut off as the second time that night Brandi emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Crowley crinkled his nose. “Clean yourself up you’re disgusting.” He said turning away from her.

 

“W..where the fuck am I? Where did you take me demon? WHY did you take me?” Brandi asked in rapid succession. Hysteria had set in.He was at her side in an instant. 

 

“Listen here human. You are now my property. I want your gift, and there isnt anything you can do to get away from me anyways. But there are some bloody rules you need to follow. First you will address me as king is that clear?” He whispered threateningly to her, inches from her face. She stared up at him in fear. “IS THAT CLEAR?” He yelled this time. She nodded. “Second, you will listen to me. When I give you a command or task you will follow it with no complaints or objection. If you do I will discipline you. Understood?” He said less angry this time. Another nod. “Third, you are not to back talk or sass me, or you will be disciplined accordingly. And Fouth, you are my property now. And I will do with you what I see fit.” This got a reaction out if her.

 

“Fuck you I’m not anyone’s property. I’m not a fucking dog, and you cant make me listen to you. It’s called free..” Brandi yelled till she was cut off. 

 

     Crowley had used his power to magically hold her against the wall to his height by her throat. She clawed at her throat, kicking out, and gasping for air. Whatever held her by her there was tightening fast and hard. It hurt to breathe and staying conscious was getting harder too. Before she blacked out Crowley released her, causing her to slump to the floor gulping for air. He came and squatted in front of her. 

 

“Any objections?” He said as he brushed some of the hair out of Brandis’ face gently. 

 

     He was terrifying to her. Angry one second and civil the next. She groaned letting him know she got the picture. This time he threw a towel at her. 

 

“Bathrooms through that door, now go clean yourself up.” He said more sternly pointing at the only other door in the room. She quickly obeyed, wanting to get away from him.

     

     She took her time in the shower, the water felt good on her skin. She hissed as the water hit her cuts. Before she had gotten in she had examined her body. It was bruised in several places aside from the claw marks. It felt good to get the makeup off and wash her body of the feeling of exploded…whatever the hell that was…werewolf? She was still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened that evening. 

 

     She honestly wished she had been more hung over from the previous night to get up for her shift. Now she was…somewhere…with some demon or king of hell or whatever. She was  lost in thought when she heard pounding on the door. She had been in there for a good 45 minutes already. She hurried up and shut off the water and got out, not wanting to incur his wrath any more than she already had. 

 

     She found when she stepped out of the shower a fresh pair of clothing had been placed on the toilet cover. She decided not to question how it got there. She quickly donned the long sleepwear and exited the bathroom. Brandi was met with an interesting sight. Crowley had discarded his coat on the only chair in the room. His tie was loose and haphazardly hung from his neck. He had undone several shirt buttons, his chest hair peeking through, and rolled up his sleeves. He was visibly sweating, beads formed on his brow. He was pacing the room until she came out of the bathroom. 

 

     Brandi eyed him carefully, he had this agitated look in his eye.

 

“Sit.” He ordered her pointing to the chair by the bed. Brandi complied, sitting quickly. Only when Crowley pulled out a needle, syringe, and elastic band did she start to grow uneasy.

 

"I didnt fucking sign up for that." She said quickly eyeing the items in his hand. She had to plot her escape somehow. 

 

     He could tell she was going to run, so instead snapped his fingers, and zip tied her wrists to the chair arms.

 

“Hey! What the fuck is this?” Brandi questioned her voice growing more shrill. 

 

     Not caring to answer Crowley yanked up her shirt sleeve and tied the elastic band around her upper arm. She started to struggle more. Flashing her a hard threatening look she stilled.  He flicked her vein a few times before plunging the needle in. Untying the elastic before pulling back on the syringe to draw her blood. He groaned at the sight of it filling up. When it was full Crowley hastily withdrew, syringe in hand, to the bed. 

 

     He had tried to hide it from her by facing away, but Brandi had glanced him injecting her blood into his own arm. His skin riddled with needle marks and new and healing bruises. He let out a low groan as the blood entered his system his head falling back in ecstacy. He visibly relaxed, inhaling slowly before setting the syringe on the table and readjusting his clothes. When  he was a bit more presentable he turned back to the woman.

 

“What the fuck.” Was all she could say. 

 

“Hmmm you’ve got quite the potty mouth don’t you darling?” Crowley said walking over and tipping her chin up with his finger. “We'll be doing that at least twice a day so get use to it.” Crowley added not caring to explain to her why. “Now go lay down and sleep, we have a lot to do in..four hours.” Crowley said looking at his watch. Snapping his fingers Brandi was released, and free of zip ties. 

 

“Yea..sure…sleep.” She replied adding air quotes around the last part of her sentence. “Look dude is there at least like any way you could make your creepy eyes go away?” she asked sitting on the bed staring at him.

 

“King.” He replied letting her mistake slide. She was confused until she realized he was correcting her for not calling him the king.

 

“Is there any way you could make your creepy eyes go away your esteemed assholiness?” she retorted. She regretted it when he took her neck in his hands. 

 

“Watch youself human, you’re treading dangerous territory, I gave you one chance to correct yourself, if I were you ide be careful with the sass.” He said before shoving her back. 

   
    Realizing he wasn’t going to answer her she hesitantly slipped under the blankets. Sleep never came, but she closed her eyes to at least try and relax. That was short lived.  
When she closed her eyes and faced away from him, Crowley finally relaxed a bit. Keeping a human blood slave was going to be difficult. Headstrong things they were. If he needed to, he would discipline her. Perhaps a little torture would straighten her out. She was a little spit fire, and he knew her sass would eventually get her in trouble. Crowley awaited the day he could really show her who was boss.


	3. Discipline

****Abuse/Disipline this chapter****

     Not wanting to discuss his affairs in front of a human, Crowley stepped outside onto the balcony to answer his short phone call. He had brought them to California intent on bringing the woman to his penthouse. Since Abbadon had taken over, most of his properties were either compromised or seized by her and her goons. This would be his first time in several years visiting the penthouse, and though he had purchased it under a human alias he could never be too cautious. 

     Worried Brandi would try and escape, he quickly went and scoped the place out before snapping himself back to the hotel room.

"Rise and shine Love." Crowley said yanking the covers off of her. She had been feigning sleep the whole time anyways. "Your first day of school starts." He chuckled to himself.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Just leave me alone! Go away! I'm not going to help you!" Brandi shouted throwing her hands in the air. Crowley clocked an eyebrow.

"Did we already forget the rules kitten? Or would you like me to remind you?" He said stepping towards her.

"N...no! No I remember! I...I apologize your highness." She said stepping away from him shaking, eyes focused on the ground."

"Hmmm....Now...you are disgustingly under dressed to be seen with me. He snapped his fingers once and Brandi appeared in a black strappy bondage outfit with black satin heart shaped pasties on her nipples. She yelped, quickly trying to cover herself. And though it was an extremely good look on her Crowley had a feeling it would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"Relax love, all your girly bits are covered." He said smirking, snapping his fingers again.

     This time she was dressed in something he imagined Sam would enjoy wearing. The thought was not a pleasing one. She could definitely pull off flannel though. Another snap of his fingers.

     This outfit would be suitable. It was a dusty pink dress. It stopped at her thighs, and hugged her curves deliciously. It has long lacy sleeves that merged into a high neckline that attached to what looked like a collar. It showcased her beautiful breasts and curvy hips. She was also wearing 5 inch burgundy pumps making her almost the same height as her captor.

 

     Crowley also took it upon himself to change his clothing. His signature black suit and black wingtip shoes and a silk tie that matched her dress color. 

 

"Come." He said holding his hand out. "Oh and try to keep any liquids or solids INSIDE your stomach this time. I don't want you dirtying my floor or suit." He made sure to tell her. 

 

     She hesitantly took his hand before she felt her stomach lurch once again. This time she only puked a little in her mouth, managing to listen to Crowleys instructions.

 

     When she had composed herself, she looked at her new surroundings. Instead of a gross hotel room she was now in a luxurious home. A penthouse from the look of the view. And what a view! She could see the whole city from the livingroom. 

 

     The furniture was immaculate, made of leather. The place was modern, with hints of old thrown in by various things. To her left off from the livingroom was a smaller area that looked like a library. Bookshelves lined the back wall, a table in the room was strewn with parchments and books and supernatural items. On the other side of the wall was a small kitchen area complete with bar. 

 

     All she could see upstairs was the balcony looking out over the rest of the place, but she assumed the bathroom and bedroom were upstairs. It wasn't an overly large penthouse. It had the perfect amount of space. The black and white modern theme kept throughout the penthouse subtly interrupted by older items. 

 

     Her eyes flicked longingly back to the kitchen area. She hadn't eaten in awhile. She was debating asking her captor before her thoughts were interrupted.

 

"Now how about we make you comfortable in the library and you can get to work on studying." He said walking towards the library. Brandi was still taking in her surroundings when he cleared his throat at her. Clearly he wanted her to follow.

 

     Crowley pulled up a chair for the woman and cleared off a spot for her to study. She sat stone silent while he collected several books for her to read before plopping them in front of her.

 

"No." She simply stated when she saw the size of the books. They were massive, and fact memorizing had never been her strong suit. 

 

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Crowley asked a bit perturbed at her statement.

 

"I'm not reading these huge ass books to memorize information because you want me to be a seeing eye dog." She spat at him. She shoved the rather old books away from herself.

_Oh her sass! Mmm I'm going to enjoy punishing her._ He thought to himself as he removed his belt.

****Abuse/Discipline starts here****

"Bend over." He commanded her.

 

     Her eyes widened at the belt in his hands and his threatening tone. She stood up and backed away as he walked towards her.

 

"NO! It was mistake I wont sass you again! I'll listen! I'm sorry! Please!" She begged him.

 

"ENOUGH! IVE GIVEN YOU TOO MANY CHANCES! NOW! BEND. OVER." He bellowed. 

 

     She had hit a dead end. She was backed against a bookcase and The King of Hell was advancing on her. When he reached her he took her by the hair and dragged her across the floor to the livingroom.

 

"Ow! You fucking brute! Let me go! You're sick! This is sick!" She screamed and kicked, grasping at his wrist as he dragged her to the couch.

 

     When he got to the couch he threw her against it. Slapping her hard in the face to get her to shut up. She looked up at him wide eyed, her lip split and bleeding from the blow. She whimpered in fear. 

 

"Bend. Over." He demanded.

 

     She was glued in place by fear, which made her seem defiant. This pissed Crowley off even more. He yanked her to her feet and threw her over the back end of the couch. Roughly he yanked her dress up to expose her ass. He admired its plump round shape that hid her black thong beautifully before giving the first blow.

 

     She struggled against him now trying to pull her dress back down before she felt a sharp strike on her ass, causing her to cry out. 

 

_IS HE FUCKING SPANKING ME?!_ She raged in her mind. This made her struggle harder.

 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled.

 

Slap.

 

"GET OFF OF ME!" 

 

Slap.

 

"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

 

Slap.

 

     Her spanking went on until she was hoarse from yelling, and continued even after that. She had lost count by 20. Her ass was on fire, and each whip of the belt caused a new bloom of pain. By the time he got done she was a crying blubbering mess. All fight had left her body and she just wanted him to stop.

 

     _Ah I knew I would enjoy this immensly._ Crowley thought to himself as he watched her lose all fight in her body. Her ass must be on fire! It's making me hard just looking at the state shes in! Ass cherry red and begging me to stop. 

 

****Abuse/Discipline ends here****

     When he thought she had received a punishment befitting her behavior he stopped. Methodically he put his belt back on, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She had sank to the floor and laid there crying. She made no attempt to cover herself as she cried.

 

"I wanna go...h..home! I w..want my mooom!" She wailed to herself, hiccupping and sniffling in between her words. She was desperate for this to be some kind of messed up dream.

 

     Crowley left her there for several hours. He let her cry herself out while he went upstairs and made different phone calls and had a few drinks. He was getting agitated again though. He wanted her blood soon.


End file.
